


The Love That Wasn't Promised

by EssenceOfNightshade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssenceOfNightshade/pseuds/EssenceOfNightshade
Summary: Jon left his position as a prince to join the Night's Watch. After tragic events he must return to King's Landing and to what remains of his family.





	1. Jon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is a lot of things summarized very quickly, basically an introduction chapter. It is very fast paced but it's essential for the story so bear with me. The story will slow down drastically for chapter 2.

When Jon was a boy, he had always been afraid of being a failure to his father as a prince and disappointing those who were closest to him. He had always thought he wasn’t good enough for his family or the realm. That might be one of the reasons he had left the comforts of the Red Keep to join the ancient military order Night’s Watch. He took the Black at the age of ten and four, being the youngest member at the time by far. It was known that only the worst rapists and murderers were sent to serve by the wall as a punishment, but Jon wanted to volunteer himself for his own reasons.

 

During what would be their last daily family supper together, Jon had done his best not to act out of place but leaving his family without saying a word had been one of the hardest things to do in his life. What could he have possibly said? That he didn’t belong there? They wouldn’t have understood, his devious sister and aunt would have managed to plot something out to make him stay. As much as he loved Rhaenys and Daenerys and his brother and father, he couldn’t tell anyone. The realm was in good hands with Rhaegar as the King and Aegon as the Crown prince. The Seven Kingdoms were safe, Jon wasn’t needed in the politics nor did he want any part in it. He could just be the Jon he wanted to be and serve as a brother of the Night’s Watch.

 

During the same evening as the dusk had settled over the ocean Jon packed a brown rug full of food and a few gold dragons for the journey and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Jon had hidden a letter explaining his choices tactically, so it would be found only when it was too late. Rhaenys and Daenerys had ended up being the ones to find it in the cellars of the Red Keep where they used to play hide and seek. He had placed it right under the remains of Balerion’s skull.

 

When distressed Rhaenys and Daenerys had taken the letter to the King who even himself had been looking for Jon despite having the weight of the Seven Kingdoms on his shoulders, he had been furious. His youngest son who wasn’t even a man yet had left his duty as a prince to join the ranks of the worst criminals. Daenerys and Rhaenys were ready to call the banners and have an army retrieve him by force if necessary, and Aegon had even volunteered to lead the army. However, his father was an honorable man and after thinking it through he had decided to respect Jon’s choice forbidding all plans of retrieval. Jon didn’t know his departure would cause such a havoc within the family, he really thought no one would care that much. He only found out about the family drama long after taking his vows as he began exchanging letters with them.

 

At first, only his father and brother had sent him letters. The letters were bitter from their end but eventually Jon made them see he had no future in King’s Landing. His sister and aunt were stubborn and even childish at times even though they were both older than him by more than a year. Jon knew they always read all his letters despite not answering back, so he kept sending them. He even pleaded for Aegon to ask them to write and they had told him they wouldn’t forgive him for ‘abandoning’ them. They didn’t answer any of his letters until Jon almost died getting flanked by a giant bear after getting separated with his scavenging team in a snowstorm North of the Wall. Thankfully, with his direwolf Ghost that he had found in a cave as pup, he had managed to slay the beast. Before falling, the bear had stuck its claws in Jon’s chest right below his heart. Maester Aemon who had helped him to settle in at first told him it was a miracle that he survived in the first place. After the incident Rhaenys and Daenerys sent him a dozen of letters a week as if they were trying to catch up to the overall amount he had sent them. It had warmed Jon’s heart knowing that they still cared and worried so deeply for him and had even made amends of wanting to visit him. Jon had always dismissed the idea and told them that the Wall was no place for women as some of the brothers were ruthless.

 

When Jon and his uncle Benjen Stark had seen the first White Walker and his foot soldiers, they sent ravens everywhere they could. The King was obviously dubious at first but he trusted the eyes of his blood. Rhaegar wanted to leave the Crown prince to rule in his stead but knowing Aegon he wouldn’t sit by the fire knitting while one of the most important battles of all time was being fought. Rhaegar was also obsessed with prophecies and most likely believed Aegon to be the prince that was promised. Not letting him join by his side at the Great War would defy the prophecy. Jon was reunited with his brother and father warmly but only briefly since the army of the Dead was already closing up with the wall.

 

It was a dreary day, wind blowing hard as if it was trying to run from the battle. Jon’s father and brother had invited him to fight alongside them in the King’s army, but the brothers of the Night’s Watch would be in the vanguard as they were the shield that guards the realms of men. Jon knew there was a good chance that he and most of the Night’s Watch would fall in the battle but he wasn’t one to break his vows.

 

As the day hit its darkest hour, the battle began. The men were scared shitless of the fearless creatures that wouldn’t fall even when struck. Their blades were useless against the dead men. When the fiery arrows hit them true and they began screaming in agony the battle plan changed. The men raised their shields and held off the Dead as the archers were firing away. It worked for some time, but when the giants and mammoths came, their line of defence was shattered. Jon saw a giant that had made its way to the King, who was now out in the open as the men around him had fallen like leaves in the autumn. It was a glorious battle, the King dancing with his sword slicing away while fighting off the slow hands of the giant. Jon started making his way towards his father in a desperate attempt to help, but a company of wights were overwhelming him. The last time Jon saw Rhaegar was when his blade hit the giant for one more time before the giant fell down to the ground for good. Jon was now busy fighting for his own life, most of the army of the living had already perished. He saw something in the distance, it was a creature that was as blue as the White Walkers, but this one had a crown on him and a weapon spear. Something in his gut told him to go after that one.

 

Jon dropped his sword in the heat of battle and bent down to pick it back up, but ended up finding Longclaw first. The Lord Commander must have died, he wouldn’t lose his precious family sword like that. When Jon took the first slice at a footsoldier, it fell instantly. Remembering the blade was made of Valyrian Steel, he realised there must be a connection there. Not wasting time on the thought, he began to make his way to the one that was presumably their leader. Jon found his uncle Benjen, but he had apparently switched sides. Beheading him made Jon shed a tear, but he knew it wasn’t him in there. He came back to the depressing reality, there were too many wights around him now. This would be it. Him failing in the end as he always thought he would. One of them had already managed to cut Jon’s shoulder when out of nowhere his brother joined by his side stopping a wight from backstabbing him. He, too, had a Valyrian steel sword that was apparently just as effective as Longclaw. Not needing words they both knew what they needed to do, they both felt it in their bones.

 

Soon they found their way to the one with a crown of icy horns. The creature had eyes so deep shade of blue, it was almost mesmerizing. Jon and his brother began swinging their blades but their opponent was faster. Blocking every hit they made the being showed no offence, making them lower their guards and go all in attack. After a few minutes Jon and Aegon were both exhausted and suddenly it struck Jon in his stomach, The force of the punch was enormous and Jon was left in the ground gasping for air. When he managed to stand up again, the next thing he saw was like something from his worst nightmare. An ice spear had pierced right through Aegon’s heart, his brother falling to the ground body now lifeless. It then raised its hand as fallen men rose once more. Jon picked up Aegon’s sword Blackfyre that had found its way beside him. Rising up with anger working as fuel he found his last bits of energy. Catching the creature off guard as it still had its hands up in the sky he cut the being's side. It quickly readjusted and blocked the second strike with its spear. However, it hadn’t seen Jon hiding Blackfyre in his other hand behind his back and Jon made sure to expose it of its cover now striking it in the chest. The being turned into dust and its forces soon followed. Jon struck his swords in to the ground not caring much about the victory and fell to his knees, crying in misery. His brother was gone and it was his fault. He shouldn’t have fallen, they were supposed to end it together, or at the very least Jon should have been the one to die instead of his thoroughly good brother.

 

After minutes of grieving that felt like hours, he glanced around him. His father’s men, or what was left of them, were surrounding him silently. He couldn’t find another member of the Night’s Watch among them even if he tried to, they were all gone. With all of his brothers dead, brothers by blood and oath, he slowly rose understanding the soldiers had no King or Crown prince to follow orders from and technically he was the next in line of succession. The vows he made taking the Black wouldn’t matter now as Night's Watch no longer server any purpose. the army of the Dead had killed all the wildlings on their way and were now gone as well.

 

He blinked away the tears, moved a stray of hair that was blocking his vision aside and put on a regal face, “Go home to your families, you shall be remembered as heroes.” He couldn’t keep his head up while speaking and his voice came low and miserable.

 

When no one moved a muscle despite his words, a figure stepped forward from the circle of men. It was his uncle, Ned Stark. He was one of the best men he knew. His thick cape of fur flying in the wind, he said, “I think they would rather follow you, as their King. You saved us from a certain death, saved our families from a certain death. You are the one who brought the dawn when the night was at its darkest.” He said all this in his usual, confident voice that still somehow managed to show just the right amount of emotion. He didn't speak much but when he did he spoke like he was born to do it. Ned Stark would make a great king. Jon was about to say just that, when his uncle continued, “The North is yours, your Grace.” He didn’t let Jon give out any objections as he knelt before him thrusting his sword deep in the ground holding the handle with both hands and dropping his head low.

 

“House Tyrell stands behind house Targaryen now, and always,” Mace Tyrell stepped inside the circle of men before following Ned on his knees. Jon wanted to ask the good Lord where he had been during the actual fight, it almost felt like he had blessed them with his presence only afterwards. He had an idea of where he had fought the battle and it involved a brothel. He decided to keep his mouth shut and soon most of the Seven Kingdoms had declared Jon as their king. 

 

As much as Jon wanted to be the hero they all thought he were, he knew it wasn't right. The men of the Night's Watch who were despised by most had given their lives to save the ones of those that spoke ill of them. Jon wanted to clear their reputation and let everyone know they were the saviors of the story that would be sang in various songs. “You don’t understand, I am a member of the Night’s Watch, all my brothers fought just as I did. Praise those brothers of mine, who fought so valiantly. This was their duty, my duty. we all made an oath to be the sword in the darkness and to protect the realms of men. Don't honor me for choosing the right opponent.”

 

Ned took a glare at the two Valyrian steel swords that were sticking up from the ground from Jon’s both sides and with a hopeful grin, “The sword in the darkness.. That you truly are. You know, you do remind me of someone with your modesty and dual wielding of swords. I guess one does deserve a title other than the King after saving the world.” He chuckled and turned to face the audience of soldiers that were listening to his uncle closely,

 

He opened his mouth with great composure and a straight face, “all hail his Grace, Jon of house Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm,  **the Sword of the Dusk**.” He said it as if it was the most natural thing ever.        

 

Time slowed down in Jon’s head, to be given a title after Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning? Everyone knows he died a hero slaying Robert Baratheon and ending Robert’s Rebellion. Without him, the Targaryen dynasty would have ended.

 

“I.. I can’t possib..” He began stuttering from disbelief but was quickly cut off.

 

“The Sword of the Dusk!” One man, Rickard Karstark yelled over his voice. Only a Northerner would cut off a king mid sentence.

 

The men began grunting in agreement and pounding their swords to their shields. They soon found a rhythm to the pounding and were all repeating his new title regularly in a loud manner, **“The Sword of the Dusk!” “The Sword of the Dusk!” “The Sword of the Dusk!”**

 

Riding for Winterfell struggling on the steed as he was still injured he was trying to come up with a way to politely resign from his new role. Being a king was the dream of every boy, although at ten and six he was hardly a boy anymore. For Jon, ruling was a game of favours. You scratch their back and they scratch yours. He knew his sister and aunt would fare better in the game having been raised to play it for all their lives.

 

Jon’s thoughts were disturbed as his uncle caught up to him by horse, now riding side by side. He went straight to the point, “it is a heavy thing, the crown. I can see that it is already pulling you down. We both lost family today and will mourn them.. But remember that you are not the last of your kin. I hear your aunt and sister have kept the Realm in balance and done a decent job at it, too. The princesses, if they are even half as good as I understand they are, will help you with the burden. I sent them a raven ahead going through the events although I do believe they have spies even this far North.

 

Jon couldn't help but to smile hearing of Rhaenys and Daenerys. The mention of his family made him think of his brother as if he didn't feel guilty enough. The body would be buried in King's Landing as soon as possible. Rhaegar was never found but had most likely died early on so he would have turned undead and into dust after their leader was gone. The first few weeks in the Red Keep would be melancholic. Jon also thought briefly of Viserys, he hadn't heard a word of his uncle. Stopping the wagon of empty thoughts, Jon remembered what world he was living, kindness didn't come without a price. He turned back to Ned, “Uncle.. Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you, I assume you want something in return.” Jon was relieved to see his dire wolf's snow white fur ahead. He hadn't seen Ghost since the battle.

 

“Why would I want something in return?” Ned asked sincerely grey eyes frowning at Jon’s that were of the same colour.

 

Jon was confused, “In King’s Landing..” He began but was once again cut off. No wonder North was so hard to rule, they wouldn’t even let their ruler speak.

 

“In King’s Landing,” the Warden of the North huffed and shook his head while looking up in the sky. “We are in the North, boy. We don’t play that spineless game here, politics is what you call it?

 

Jon couldn’t help but to smirk at the thought, to live a simple life in Winterfell with Ned Stark.

Maybe in another universe.

 

“Jon..” Ned looked down to the ground, deep in thought. He was usually not a man who ran out of words. After a small moment, a sad smile took over him, “your mother would be very proud of the man you have become.”


	2. Daenerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaenys try to overcome the unfortunate events.

Daenerys was seated opposite to Rhaenys by the long table. Her niece looked as beautiful as ever with her long hair resting loose with the candlelight emphasizing the colour of silver-gold. Her purple, mischievous eyes that did well to match her personality caught Daenerys’ own staring back at her. The family supper wasn’t as it used to be. It never really was the same after Jon had left, but now it was just depressing. She wasn’t hungry but not having eaten all day she forced some pork and peas into her mouth and started chewing. Rhaenys and her didn’t talk while dining anymore, not after the news had arrived a few nights ago. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked carefully.

 

Rhaenys closed her eyes, “I’d rather respect their memory in silence.” She was struggling to keep her composure. She then turned back to her plate and started cutting on a piece of pork trying desperately to dismiss the subject.

 

Supper used to be the only time of the day when everyone was present, the only time when the King wasn’t occupied with ruling and could spare some time for his blood. Aegon was also absent during the daytime, riding, reading and performing princely duties until evening came and he had to eat. Viserys was picking wings off flies somewhere during the sun but always delighted them with his presence by the dining table. Jon had been the only one who wasn’t too busy for her and Rhaenys and would keep them company during the days as the high born ladies that they were supposed to socialize with were a dull lot. At a young age they used to play tag and such, but as they got older they began sneaking outside of the Red Keep to a small creek nearby and have Jon teach them with swords, a useful skill to possess whether you’re a man or not. Unfortunately others didn’t see it that way, and Rhaenys and her would do everything that was expected of them as princesses without any complaints. Even as children their manners were already more regal than Rhaegar’s and their stitches were ahead of their time. The two of them were inseparable, they basically lived their lives together. Jon used to be a part of their inner circle, too. The three of them shared a special connection. It was easy to talk amongst each other, they all understood one another. It was obvious that Jon wasn’t fond of being a royalty, but when he had suddenly left two years ago without saying a word it was surprising to say the least. How he would rather live a miserable life in isolation, calling criminals as his brothers than live with his loving family. Rhaenys and she took it as an offence at first but knew that Jon had a complicated life so they had to accept the possibility that they may have never actually known the true him but only his shell under which he hid his true self.

 

“We have been silent for days already. If you don’t want to speak of their deaths, I can accept that but we must move forward now.” She pressed it further.

 

There was a tear now forming from the corner of Rhaenys’ eye, her walls had finally collapsed. “How can you say that, how can you be like that?” 

 

She didn’t let confused Daenerys say a word but continued instead, “they loved you, do you not mourn them as they would for you? How are you ready to just move on?” Her voice was cracking and she broke more tears, crying openly now.

 

Daenerys rose up from her seat and walked over to her niece. She took Rhaenys’ head in her arms and let it lean against her chest, comforted her. She thought of Rhaenys’ words for a moment, eyes set on a wall straight ahead trying to keep her cool. Both of them were reluctant to opening up by their nature, but Rhaenys would always go first. Daenerys would come shortly afterwards and Jon would never break. Her niece was still sobbing onto her gown that was now wet with tears.

 

“If I look back I am lost.” She decided to say with a determined voice while still holding the head in her arms firmly.

 

Rhaenys pulled back from Daenerys’ chest and shook her head briefly, eyes still glistering from tears. “You’re full of shit, It’s me, Dany. I know you, I know that you grieve them too. There is nothing wrong about remembering those who we’ve lost. Sometimes.. Sometimes you have to go backwards, in order to go forward.” She was getting impatient with Daenerys, tired of being the only one to show vulnerability. They both knew she wasn’t this stone cold person she was trying to be.

 

Her inviting words weakened Daenerys’ previously unwavering defenses. “We can’t be weak, we are dragons, we have to..” Daenerys was doing her best to be strong but her voice showed the weakness and she had to stop speaking before she would fall apart.

 

Now it was Rhaenys’ turn to take action. She took Daenerys in a warm embrace, wrapping arms around her back. Now they were both weeping on each other’s shoulder.

 

Strays of her messy hair were intruding her face. “I do miss them, it’s jus..” Daenerys managed until she was cut off, 

 

“I know, it hurts” Rhaenys simply answered. Daenerys knew she knew, they read each other like an open book and would often finish each other’s sentences as demonstrated.

 

They stayed like that for some time, hugging each other. It felt good.

 

Rhaenys pulled back from the hug only to take Daenerys’ hands into her own making direct contact with her amethyst eyes, “Jon.. Jon saw Aegon die and is now alone out there, how do you think he’s holding up?” The concern was obvious as her slightly darker hands were still holding Daenerys’ own. Her beauty was exotic, a mix of Targaryen and Dornish traits. It was no wonder every man desired her. Daenerys was much paler, looking like a true Targaryen but that didn't stop them from approaching her just as frequently. They would always turn down the numerous men most of whom were only trying to claim their maidenhoods. Not touching men didn’t stop them from.. experimenting, however. The bond between the two was so deep, they could completely trust each other with their bodies. It first happened soon after Jon had left. They tried to find solace at the desperate moment and it quickly became intimate. The first times were obviously just two curious girls trying to figure out their bodies but as they got more courageous and experienced it started feeling better and better. Now they would share a bed regularly.

 

After thinking about Rhaenys' question she finally answered, “if he’s anything like the boy who left two years ago, he probably tries to blame himself for it and broods on it somewhere in a corner, not letting anyone see inside his complex mind.” She let out a long sigh, her niece’s worrying was infectious.

 

“We’ll make him let us in, we always find a way. We’ll love him and make him love us, show him that we will always be there for him. Show him that he has a family and reasons not to leave again..” Rhaenys stopped as the thought crossed both of their minds. What if Jon decided to leave again?

 

Rhaenys tried to lighten the mood with sarcasm, “They say he’s a hero, he must truly bask in the glory.” Jon hated the attention even as a prince. The smallest of smiles came to her lips, it was subtle but being the first smile she had made for days Daenerys immediately noticed it. Every cloud has a silver lining, in this instance it was Jon’s return.

 

“You know he’ll hate being the King as well, right? We need to make sure he won’t be miserable. We can’t lose him as well,” Daenerys answered back, unable to dismiss the thought of Jon leaving again.

 

“We’ll take care of him,” Rhaenys concluded.

 

Walking back towards her chambers she was stopped by Varys. “Your Highness,” he greeted formally while bowing his head bold of hair low, his hands hiding intertwined under the honey yellow robe.

 

“Any news from Viserys?” Daenerys asked the spylord. Viserys had been gone ever since the King left. Rhaegar had invited him to fight in the Great War and Viserys had told him he’d rather stay and rule in his stead. Even a fool knows not to give Viserys power, he would destroy empires given a few moons. The King had been insistent on wanting Viserys to join him and have her and Rhaenys hold the throne for him. Viserys had taken it as an offence, he was being denied of his birthright. He was only given the option to fight in the Great War so instead he fled like the coward he was, obviously not willing to fight dead men. He hasn’t been seen ever since.

 

“My little birds have been looking all over Westeros, no sign of him. If I didn’t know any better, I would say he’s gone further.” He said in a suggestive manner.

 

Daenerys squint her eyes, not understanding at first. Then it hit her, “you believe he would travel across the Narrow Sea? What could he possibly do there?”

 

Varys decided to tread carefully knowing how short-tempered both of the princesses were, “The Crown has no allies in Essos, do they?”

 

His decision to be subtle turned out to be the right one as Daenerys became furious at the allusive words. “Are you saying my brother would commit treason?” Her eyes were wide open looking hostile at Varys, daring for him to continue speaking.

 

Varys most likely knew it would get to this beforehand, his voice stayed calm even though he was walking on a thin ice, under which was fire and blood. “I would never presume to say such things, your Highness, but don’t you think you should consider every possibility?”

 

“Don’t say you wouldn’t presume to do something after you have done it.” Daenerys shot back anger still showing in her voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes understanding that Varys was only doing his job and was required to give his honest opinions. It was true, Viserys.. was an evil man. The Gods flipped a coin and lost. Or won. Aegon and Rhaegar were some of the few good men that existed in this shithole of a world. If the Gods were truly kind, surely they would have let them live. As Aegon used to say, it’s always the snake that survives the Winter. Although Viserys was a snake of his kind, he couldn’t possibly go against his own blood for a crown.

 

Daenerys raised her chin, able to separate her feelings from a good decision. “I understand your concerns and I think you are right. We can’t close out any possibility. Send your little birds to Essos and find him for me.”

 

“Another excellent choice, your Highness,” Varys bowed his head again and continued, “you and Princess Rhaenys would make great queens. I hope your nephew will still hold you to value as you have both proven to be more than capable emperors.”

 

“What Jon does with the crown is up to him,” Daenerys answered sharply.

 

Varys hesitated, “I see.. It’s just that his father was the kind to make every decision by himself and would ignore all counselling, he never even chose a Hand for himself. I hope you don’t take offence in me saying this but going by himself and taking the Crown prince with him to fight against an army of dead men was one of these.. unadvised decisions.”

 

“Thank you for telling me this, my Lord. Now, are you done with slandering my family?” The fire was back in her eyes, she couldn’t shake it off this time. She had to get away from the man before she would use her dagger to cut his throat. No doubt Rhaenys would have already done so had she been in her position. She was wondering if the eunuch was just testing her, and wouldn’t fail. “You are dismissed,” she raised her hand to dismiss him, staying calm.

 

“Your Highness,” Varys repeated nodding his head. As he was walking away Daenerys noticed a small smirk on his face. He must have been satisfied to poke a sleeping dragon and live to tell the tale.

 

She entered her chambers where Rhaenys was already curled up under the furs. She must have felt too lonely to sleep in her own bed again. As girls, they were both afraid of storms and whenever one took over King’s Landing at night, they would go to Jon’s chambers for safety. He would feel uncomfortable and would always end up sleeping on the floor while Rhaenys and she slept happily on the bed, immediately forgetting about the storm. Daenerys undressed her gown and joined by Rhaenys’ side. She was already asleep, breathing in and out to a steady rhythm. Daenerys wrapped her arms around Rhaenys’ stomach from behind and closed her eyes.

 

As soon as she woke up a servant girl came up to her asking if they would have baths drawn for them. Daenerys gave her a nod in response, she loved to bathe. Rhaenys yawned deeply and spread her arms to stretch them. “Morning,” Daenerys said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

She was running her fingers through her silver-white hair in the water when Rhaenys joined her. There was necessarily nothing sexual about it, they would help wash each other and braid their hairs. Every now and then it would take a wilder turn but they were still feeling too down to be able to take pleasure.

 

After breaking their fast they had to attend to hear the needs of their people. Listening to complaints and trying to figure out solutions for them was exhausting. They were sitting on both sides of the Iron Throne, deciding everything together.

 

“Another tie,” Daenerys stated as their swords were on each other’s throats. They were now much better with swords than they used to be, but both preferred daggers. 

 

“Do you think Jon will be able to keep up with us anymore?” Rhaenys asked referring to Jon teaching them with swords when they were younger.

 

“They say he won the Great War and saved thousand of lives with a swing of his sword. So no, I don’t think so,” she replied sarcastically, she was actually quite confident with their blade skills.

 

Rhaenys rolled her eyes and snorted, ”they also say he rides a direwolf that has eyes the colour of blood red and a fur of snow.” They both laughed at the idea.

 

They got to their fighting stances and were about to go again, when Grand Maester Pycelle found them them. “Your Highnesses, the King is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to happen soon enough. Thank you for every single comment on the last chapter! <3


	3. Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Rhaenys and Daenerys.

Jon couldn’t stop thinking about his mother after his uncle had mentioned her briefly a while back. Lyanna Stark died shortly after bringing him to the world. The old knights would always mention how much resemblance Jon showed to her, most of his dark features came from his mother’s side. His father never talked about her and Jon never felt like going there knowing how sad it made his father. Now they were both gone, he felt like he was all alone in a huge world. 

 

As he rode over a hill he saw King’s Landing appear on the horizon. He was anxious about meeting his aunt and sister, they haven’t seen each other ever since Jon had left without saying a word two years ago. Would they be mad at him? Jon shook his head at the thought, why does he think so highly of himself, they probably won’t even remember him. Jon, however, did remember them too well. He missed them dearly when he was serving by the Wall, but never regretted his choices. King’s Landing wasn’t the life for him, there was too much going on. He loved the peace and modesty that was Castle Black. He felt a familiar feeling of disgust when their horses closed up with the city. Jon hated going back, but he had no choice. Night’s Watch was no longer and as much as he would have loved to stay with his Ned at Winterfell, he now had responsibilities.

 

Riding across the streets which smelled of human waste he was greeted by thousands of citizens. “King Jon!” He heard from every direction. “The King!” They kept repeating the word. It all made Jon feel like running North of the Wall, he was not comfortable with the idea of them all gathering up just to see him. “The Sword of the Dawn,” One yelled in awe. Those drunken Northerners had probably managed to spread his new title across the Narrow Sea. Jon was no hero, nor did he want to be one. The now festering wound on his shoulder he had gotten from the battle made him struggle with holding the lead. All the riding probably didn’t help the cause, he would have to rest later.

 

Soon they reached the Red Keep, the one place Jon knew through and through. It was the gem of King’s Landing, the most magnificent structure in the Seven Kingdoms some might say. Many would kill to live a day there, but for Jon it was the opposite, he’d rather live in Flea Bottom than the castle. However, it wasn’t the Red Keep that took Jon’s attention at the moment.

 

He was astonished at the sight of two girls standing next to each other by the stairs. They looked just as tense as Jon, but that hardly disregarded the sight. One girl, slender of frame. Her beauty was pure Targaryen with amethyst eyes and hair almost like the colour of Ghost’s fur. The other girl, sharing only the same slender form and purple eyes had a more golden shade to her silver hair. Daenerys and Rhaenys. They looked so different, they turned from girls to women in just two years of time. Jon noticed he had also changed. When he had left at the age of ten and four he was still short for his age and almost a head shorter than both of the princesses. He was now ten and six and felt like a giant, not used to being taller than them.

 

They all stood still for a while, unsure. It was no surprise that the princesses were the first to make a move, suddenly rushing towards him. Jon wasn’t sure how he should greet them, so he decided to act regally and offered a hand. He was stupid to think that would work.

 

“Jon!” They yelled at the same time as Daenerys proved to be faster and wrapped her hands around him. Jon groaned in pain as her hand pressed against his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and put a hand of his own on his shoulder. His aunt took a step back and looked terrified, thinking she had done something terrible to hurt him.

 

Jon chuckled, “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just the wound.” 

 

His sister was quick and almost began as soon as he stopped, “what wound?” They both looked panic-stricken, as if he was about to die any minute.

 

“It’s nothing.. Good to see you both again." He gave Rhaenys a gentle hug with one arm, she was too afraid to hug back after seeing how the previous encounter had ended.

 

He raised his other hand off the wounded shoulder and heard a gasp. His hand was covered with blood, the wound had opened and flowed through the armor.

 

“What in the Seven Hells!” Rhaenys yelled as Daenerys rushed back to Jon and took his armor off. He was now shirtless, thankfully rest of the party had already excused themselves. The wound was ugly although blood almost fully covered it. 

 

They rushed him into one of the chambers and sent a servant to get Maester Pycelle. They carefully lay him down on the bed, like if he was a fragile thing that would break.

 

“I completely ruined the reunion, didn’t I” Jon tried to joke. His voice came drowsy and his eyes were half shut.

 

His aunt and sister didn’t fancy the humor. “It’s not funny. You shouldn’t have been riding in that condition in the first place,” Daenerys frowned with anger present in her eyes.

 

Rhaenys shared the distress, “You can’t play with your life like that, we care about you too much.” She said with a softer voice.

 

After examining him, Pycelle sighed slowly. “He should have gotten medical attention earlier. The wound must be washed and he needs plenty of rest.”

 

Jon wanted to do it himself but his aunt and sister were insistent on washing the wound theirselves. “You know, it would be much easier if you took your trousers off.” Rhaenys stated the obvious. Jon blushed slightly and she must have noticed, “Oh please, like we haven’t seen it before.” They used to bathe in the creek nearby when they were young. Back then, as children, they wouldn’t think much of it but now the memory was discomforting to say the least. Rhaenys seemed to enjoy the reaction she was getting out of him alongside with Daenerys. She finally ended the awkward conversation with a shrug, “suit yourself.”

 

The slow caressing of the rug that was wet of warm water was incredibly calming and Jon was ready to fall asleep when a finger gently traced his chest.

 

“I remember this,” with a sad voice Daenerys was referring to the scars below his heart that were left by bear claws. “We were worried sick, we had been so childish, didn’t answer any of your letters out of anger and then you almost went and died.” 

 

Jon looked down, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that,” he said regretfully.

 

“Don’t be, we know you didn’t like it here. Had you told us about your departure beforehand we would have been selfish and forced you to stay,” she continued. He was relieved that they had forgiven him.

 

Closing his eyes he thought maybe the life wasn’t so bad after all. His family really did seem to care for him, for whatever reason. Once again before he was able to fall asleep, he was stopped by movement by the corner of the bed. Daenerys was now under the same covers.

 

“What.. What are you doing?” Jon asked with a sleepy voice, body stiffening.

 

Jon was now on the edge of the bed almost falling on the cold ground. She rolled over to her side and glanced at Jon as if his question was stupid, “Well, these are my chambers. Don’t see where else I’m supposed to sleep.”

 

Jon was utterly confused, “What in the Seven am I doing in your chambers?” He whispered loudly. At least she still had her clothes on Jon wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

 

“It was the closest place we could find when you started bleeding buckets of blood, do you still remember that?” She asked, agitated. Now it made sense, the loss of blood must have been the cause for his drowsiness all along. He was too tired to fight her about it and when Rhaenys snuggled up to Daenerys he was already asleep to notice.

 

Waking up he was greeted by a sight no doubt every man has dreamed of. Two beautiful women embracing each other in their sleep on the other side of the bed they all shared. He was slightly aroused but then realised how absurd this was and sat up. Him groaning in pain must have woken the girls up, as they were now both turning their eyes towards him.

 

“What are you doing?” Rhaenys asked in a worried tone as Jon got up to his feet.

 

“I don’t think the servants would see it fit for me to share a bed with two princesses.” Jon hesitated.

 

Wiping the sleep away from her face Daenerys giggled, “Me and Rhany sleep together all the time. They are used to it and won’t talk. They are all loyal and know that if they betray us they will be met by fire and blood.” She came defiant.

 

Jon couldn’t help but to think if sleeping was all those two did together. He quickly shook away those thoughts as out of nowhere Ghost had somehow found its way into the chambers as well. 

 

Rhaenys and Daenerys stiffened and backed up against the wall of the bed and were terrified of the white beast by the door that was now the size of a big hound.

 

Jon laughed at their reaction and knelt down on the ground, fearless of his dear companion. His sister and aunt watched breathlessly as the direwolf slowly walked towards him. He let Ghost smell his face, completely trusting him. After confirming his human’s identity, Ghost jumped up on the bed and lay down by Rhaenys’ and Daenerys’ feet.

 

“He won’t bite you,” Jon assured. Ghost would only attack those who were to harm him, and safe to say his aunt and sister were not a part of that group.

 

Daenerys was first to find courage, mesmerized by the extraordinary animal. She gave her hand forward middle finger first, letting Ghost sniff her hand. Ghost licked it without hesitation causing Daenerys to smile and Jon was shocked how easily one could gain the trust of his direwolf. Rhaenys got brave at the heart warming sight and ran her fingers through his fur.

 

“He’s.. Beautiful,” Rhaenys managed, still entranced. His aunt and sister were giving Ghost their full attention, caressing his fur. He wasn’t complaining.

 

Breaking their fast Jon knew that the time for playing was over. 

 

“I still want you to make decisions. I can’t do it by myself and you are much better at politics,” he began.

 

Daenerys gave him a warm smile, “we’ll advise you.”

 

“But that’s not what I mean.” He shot back.

 

Rhaenys and Daenerys exchanged frowns alongside with looks of confusion. “What do you mean?” His sister questioned further, amethyst eyes looking at his grey ones.

 

“I want you to rule as my equals.. We’ll turn Westeros into an empire and all be emperors and empresses. I’ll throw away the King’s title and we’ll build a family monarchy.”

 

“Jon.. That sounds beautiful but you can’t just throw away the King’s title, the people would immediately turn against you.” Daenerys said after a moment of silence.

 

Rhaenys nodded, “we appreciate it and would love nothing more than to help you with the rule, but there has always been a King. You can’t just change the system like that, the stubborn lords would be repulsed with the idea of their king equally sharing his crown with two women.”

 

Jon was down. “You’re right, it’s but wishful thinking. I just.. I don’t like it, the politics. And having to be the one to make final decisions about the fate of the Seven Kingdoms sounds like my worst nightmare. I much preferred living by the wall in that sense, I had no such responsibilities.”

 

After a period of eating without words he continued, “I must go now and prepare to form my small council. Join me when you are ready.” His sound lacked enthusiasm as he walked away, depressed but bound by duty.

 

_ To be a fly on the wall after he had left. _

 

“He seems miserable, just like we were afraid he would,” said Daenerys and let out a long breath.

 

Rhaenys agreed, “but what can we do? He doesn’t want to rule, but there is no way for us to lighten his burden. We can’t change the way our monarchy works. We would lose our bannermen.”

 

“You are right. There’s nothing we can do, the only position of power that is equal to the title of the King is..” 

  
They shared a knowing look, “ _ his Queen(s).” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for your comments. Exam week ahead so the next chapter will take a few days. (:
> 
> Next chapter Rhaenys I.


	4. Rhaenys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and revelations.

“Thank you Lord Varys for this valuable information, have a seat.” The eunuch sat down with the rest and from the head of the table Jon turned to face them all, “I have summoned you here to discuss the roles in my small council.”

Jon opened the meeting, “Ser Barristan Selmy will continue as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. As you all know the rest of the Kingsguard left to fight by my father’s side in the Great War and met their end fighting valiantly. You have the permission to form a new Kingsguard, I won’t have time to do so.” The King told Ser Barristan which the man returned in a late nod. 

Rhaenys was always good at reading people, the honored member of the Kingsguard almost looked surprised. Ser Barristan had always been the most trusted member of the Kingsguard and the only one that her father in his absence had trusted to stay behind and protect his precious daughter and sister. Surely he knew that his position would remain, she thought.

Jon continued, “Lord Varys, the master of whisperers.” Unlike Ser Barristan, the eunuch didn’t look a bit surprised. He knew there was no competition for this one, his little birds together formed a connection with all of Westeros. Even in Essos he now had his spies, and those spies had just made a remarkable discovery. 

Apparently Viserys had made some sort of a deal with a slave-trader in the city of Astapor. Before his departure from King’s Landing he took the most precious treasure of their family, three dragon eggs. Fossilized ones, but worth a fortune nonetheless. He must have bought an army with their value. The question that remains is what will Viserys do with that army?

“Pycelle, the Grand Maester.” Pycelle had been a loyal servant to house Targaryen ever since Rhaenys was a child. “You honor me, Your Grace.” Pycelle returned.

“Lord Petyr Baelish, the master of coin.” Jon stated officially. The Crown was financially broken and needed the man who always seemed to be able to make mountains of gold appear out of nowhere. Rhaenys had a feeling that Littlefinger wasn’t actually capable of such wonders and whoever he got the coin from would sooner or later come back to haunt.

Finally Jon faced her and Daenerys, “This might be somewhat uncommon, but I do have two hands so I assume I can have two hands of the King.” He jested before continuing, “I name my sister and aunt.” She shared her confusion with Daenerys, uncommon is one way to put it. Never in the history of Westeros has there been two hands of the King. She was actually rather surprised by her brother’s ability to solve the crown problem. The only other option to share his power with them would have been through marriage and that wasn’t an option..

They weren’t allowed to say a word as Lord Varys opened his mouth, “Excellent choice, Your Grace. Should we discuss the matter at hand now?” 

“Of course.” Jon’s face frowned in concentration, “I will take a small party with me and sail for this city of Astapor. I will obtain my uncle and release his army of slaves.“ He gave away his simple plan.

“You’re not going,” Daenerys shot immediately after he finished the sentence in a determined tone. Rhaenys was on the same page with her.

Jon tilted his head and sighed in frustration preparing to answer but his efforts were interrupted by Littlefinger, “how do you plan to obtain him and somehow gain control over his army with a few men at your back?” 

Now it was Varys' turn. “Your Grace with all due respect I do have to agree with Her Highness, you can’t go and risk your life in this great moment of despair. If anything were to happen..”

Jon was being overwhelmed by all the doubts and cut him off, “Enough!” Everyone froze still and widened eyes turned towards him. “This is my decision, and my decision is final.” Everybody remained silent, Lord Varys seemed agitated by the King not hearing his words of wisdom.

It was Rhaenys who dared to open her mouth after the ever so long silence. “Me and Daenerys will come with you.” She didn’t even need to ask if the second part of their singular mind would agree on it.

They both stared at Jon shaking his head. “You will not come, it’s too dangerous.” Her brother said simply in a silent voice giving no room for arguments. 

“If it’s too dangerous then what gives you the right to go?” Rhaenys rose up from her seat.

Daenerys came in to support, “and how is it dangerous exactly? My brother wouldn’t dare to raise a hand against his blood.”

Petyr Baelish chimed in. “To be fair, Your Highness, one does not purchase an army without a reason.” After taking a breath he then continued, “while I do not know his motives, given that he stole the treasures of your family I don’t believe he is planning to bring the slaves to Westeros to assure peace in the name of your house.” Littlefinger was always speaking with caution, especially towards her and Daenerys. Everybody knew of their short tempers, agitate them at the wrong time and you might find yourself in a dark dungeon.

Daenerys staring daggers at him was suggesting just that before Varys decided it would be easier to take on a dragon as two, “if the King truly means to go and there is no changing his mind, it is absolutely necessary that Your Highnesses should stay behind. There must always be a Targaryen in the Red Keep from now on.”

“It’s settled then, I’ll leave by dawn.” Jon joined back on the conversation.

Rhaenys was turning desperate and finally something snapped. She lost it. Her heart was pounding for what she was about to do. She knew she shouldn’t say it but she was too furious to back off now.

“So, you’ll just selfishly leave again without hearing us? At least this time you had the gut to tell us.” She knew that these sharp words would hurt Jon like a knife piercing through his chest but she was hoping they would also make him open his eyes and listen to what remains of his family.

She was right about one thing, it did hurt him. If there ever was any light upon his face, a shadow must have taken over. His eyes searched the floor as he looked like he was being tormented, as if he was in terrible pains. Daenerys gave her a look that was guiding her to choose her next words cautiously. 

“I thought we were through that..” Jon’s voice was almost nonexistent and he was not able to raise his eyes to meet hers. The ruler of the Seven Kingdoms was humbled by his sister.

Rhaenys was beginning to cool off but had to get the truth out of her while she could, “Two years, Jon. I’m trying but I can’t just forget and neither can Daenerys no matter how she pretends. I want to know why you did it. Aegon and Rhaegar loved you.” She nodded towards her aunt, “we loved you.” She needed to know.

At this point the rest of the group had already taken the clue that this was a personal matter and it was now just the three of them and Ser Barristan who had to stay for protection.

“I’m sorry.” Jon managed forcing his eyes shut before rushing off. His voice peaked with an emotion that had never before been witnessed from him. Not giving any voice Daenerys made a quick movement with her head towards the door urging Rhaenys to go after him.

Walking through the garden trying to find Jon she was left unsatisfied with not getting an answer. She would have to push it further in the future, it was a question that needed an answer. Suddenly a shadow appeared from the corner.

“Your Highness.” It was Ser Barristan Selmy. “I have a troubling confession to make,” he continued as he lowered his head in shame. “I have tarnished my honor.”

She was eager to know what this was about, what confession could be so heavy that it would make Ser Barristan Selmy act out like this. “Speak,” she nodded.

“Now that Jon is planning on going to Essos my conscience couldn’t take it any longer..” He was clearly having trouble finding words for his confession. Rhaenys was getting impatient, she still had to find Jon before the sundown.

Instead of moving to the point, the man kept stalling. “The King knows of my sins and has yet to punish me, instead he renamed me as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I’m afraid he is broken. How could he after what I have done?” It was almost as if he was mumbling to himself now. Rhaenys cleared her throat to have him move the conversation forward.

With a heavy heart the Lord Commander spoke, “Viserys tortured Jon when he was little, sometimes in front of my own eyes. He threatened us he would kill you and Princess Daenerys if we ever spoke of it. I tried to go to his father regardless but he didn’t let me, claiming it to be too risky. He was the only one Viserys ever dared to move against, he was just a boy and Viserys was much bigger at the time. It may be why he had left for the Wall in the first place. We both knew that Viserys wouldn’t dare to treat anyone else in your family in such a manner so he left with peace in mind but now I am not sure. That is why he didn’t allow you to join him, Viserys holds a real threat now. Jon hasn’t spoken a word of it to me yet, and I don’t blame him for not wanting to remember his grim past.”

She couldn’t comprehend it all. Her mind was racing as she was trying to remember small details that would show proof of what Ser Barristan said. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized how her previous encounter with Jon had ended. Where was Jon?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down your worries, thoughts, ideas or anything else. When commenting please keep in mind this is the first thing I have ever written in English so if you don’t find it to your liking please move forward. : )


End file.
